


From Me to You

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Study, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, Hope, POV First Person, Poetry, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus speaks to those he was most affected by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for a poetry contest, then I believe I submitted it to Snape100's Hope challenge.
> 
> The original version of this, I wanted the reader to guess who each 'you' was referring to. But decided, I'd rather you know as you read.

No one ever tried  
To love me  
But you. **(Mother)**  
No one ever gave  
Me… a chance  
But you. **(Lily)**

 

I proved to you all  
the truth in rumors **(Marauders)**  
At first, trust was not  
An option with you. **(Dumbledore)**

 

I once tried to be  
What you knew  
I _could_ be **(Father)**  
I once tried to do  
What you did  
For me. **(James)**

 

And yet here I stand  
Where you  
Should be. **(Voldemort)**  
Doing what  
You _couldn’t_ do. **(Draco)**

 

I always was what  
you wanted  
me to become **(Dumbledore)**  
I became what  
You thought  
I always was. **(Potter _ _& the Order__ )**  
  


I only hope  
That you can  
See the true  
Me. **(Harry)** And trust.


End file.
